beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
New Homes for Bebo Roleplayers
Since Bebo went into 'maintenance' pending a complete overhaul despite attempts from the admins here and many other concerned users to persuade them out of it, the roleplay community has sprung from the ashes, so to speak, on several other sites. Here is a brief description of each of them. While we hope for the best with Bebo, we figure it's about time we talk about our now beloved alternatives too. A list of people who are using each will be provided below, on the link in each tab, in the effort to help friends meet up with each other, if you can spare the time, please add your name and a few accounts to the list below. Tumblr Tumblr is the preferred new home of most of the admins here. While the site has a pre-existing community on it, which takes a couple of weeks to get used to, the independent roleplay community there is large, and (all in all) very welcoming and good at what they do. Tumblr is also very easy to customise, if you find the theme you like, all you need do is copy and paste the code into your customise tab and you can customise any colours and backgrounds you want. Features * Ask Box * Customisable themes * Submissions * Alerts for replies * Drafts * Block function * Follow function * Customisable add-on pages (i.e, mini bios, FAQ, rules, navigation, etc.) * Tags, which you can track (people will tag starters for you with your url.) Types of Roleplay There are several types of rolelplaying methods common on Tumblr, most roleplayers will do all of them. *Paragraphs **These are your common or garden paragraphs, where you write like you're writing a mini novel for a few paragraphs and they write the same back. **Generally you should plot these out, like on Bebo, or these'll get really confusing, really quick. *Gif Chatting (has a little brother called "Icon Chat", which is the same, instead using Icons to show the emotion) ** This is using an animated gif to show the emotion of the character, and a bit o dialogue. ** Sometimes this can be a couple of paragraphs of description and dialogue, but some people call this "Gif Paras" or the like. *Text Style **Some people roleplay on occasion, as if their characters are texting each other. **This can be a lot of fun, however knowing the character you're roleplaying with first is obviously reccomemded for this. * "Magic Anons" ** Technically not a form of roleplay, per se, but it's worth mentioning that sometimes people will send you a message saying your character is changed or something is happening to them, you are not by any means obligated to publish them, however. **They can be anything form gender-swapping to being an archangel for a day. Help Grace and Lil are very willing to aid anyone who is a bit stuck to get into the swing of Tumblr Roleplay, they can be reached at their message boards on here or the Tumblr Roleplay Wiki Links #www.tumblr.com #Tumblr Roleplay Wiki Roleplay Social After Bebo went into 'maintainence', some roleplayers relocated to go to www.roleplaysocial.me, and www.roleplaysocial.net. Roleplay Social was created as a free social network for all genres to roleplay on. They strive on welcoming new members and making it a pleasant place for any one 14 and up. Let's start our first chapter together on Roleplaysocial, eager to meet you all! Features *Interactive Activity Feed! (Shows your recent activity across the site, can be turned off so only friends can see.) *Instant Messanger/ Chatrooms (Interact with anyone who is currently online, or block people from chatting with you.) *Active Forums *User Groups *User Videos *Custom Profiles *Users Online *Latest Users *Search by Roleplay Style. (One Liner, Mulitpara, Novella, etc.) *User Questions/Polls - Ask Questions or Add Polls *Flash Games *Information About Thousands of Movies *Friendly Admins/Mods *Private Messaging *Multi-user Messaging *Custom Profile Themes *Comment Wall *Quick Links: Add New Photos, Videos, Topics, Groups, etc. *User Blogs *Shout Wall - Sidebar *Who Viewed Me *User Hint Hover - Add to Friends, View Profile, Roleplay Style, etc *Activity Wall - Shows recent content in a pintrest style layout *Notifications Wall - See all of your recent updates on a neat wall. *Relationships *Game Leaderboards *Block Others *Virtual Gifts *Latest Logins *Top Rated Members *Site Statistics. New members daily, monthly, overall. Number of events, groups, forums, etc. Links #www.roleplaysocial.net #www.roleplaysocial.me #www.rpwall.me #www.rpsocial.net Types of Roleplay *One Lining - 1 line to 4 lines *Para Roleplaying - 5 lines to 2 para *Multipara Roleplaying - 3 paras + *Novella Roleplaying - 7 paras + *Freeform Roleplaying *Chat Roleplay *1x1 Roleplay *Group Roleplay *Forum Roleplay *Blog Roleplay *Photo Roleplay Genres of Roleplay *Anime Roleplay *Fantasy Roleplay *Realistic Roleplay *Photo Roleplay *Celebritiy Roleplay *Musician Roleplay *Bebo Roleplay *Myspace Roleplay *Facebook Roleplay *Tumblr Roleplay Ruolo - Roleplaying And writing Background Launched on March 31, 2016 A site that strives to integrate the features of what Bebo roleplayers remember and enjoyed and features that other styles of roleplay enjoy as as well. Ruolo (which means 'role' or 'to take on a role' in Italian is run by a small staff that will increase in size as needed when the site grows according to the staff. The creators known as Tamz and Dapps, are seasoned roleplayers themselves and strive to make the site the best it can be through community input. They were there for Bebo, have been with Roleplay Social and continue to contribute to roleplay and the communities surrounding it. The site runs off of a custom version of Oxwall, which is used for social network sites. Roleplay Social also uses Oxwall. It has become the go-to source for creating a social site. Ruolo takes on not only roleplaying, but strives to bring in a writing community as well as they both go hand in hand. Types of roleplay & writing * The site promotes freedom of style in both roleplay and writing. * Messages, Mail and Forums are all available styles of play. * 18+ Content is segregated publicly but supported with special forums and profiles. Features * Profiles that are customizable by HTML manipulation. The staff and community work to make the process as easy as possible to have fully customizable profiles. This includes the theme and profile elements. * Customizable Dashboard for quick links and ability to see personal information such as who has viewed you * Profile Avatars, Cover Photos & Comments. * Messages and mail. Chat interface. * User roles/ranks. * Forums. * Blogs. * Picture & Video Upload. * Standard Social Features (Comments, Newsfeed, Wall, Friends, Groups, Events). * 18 + Sections and Rank (To help keep younger users safe publicly). * Notifications via email. * Mobile site. links − http://ruolocr.com/ http://ruolocr.com/